Último pôr do sol
by D. Sue
Summary: Todos nós temos um último pôr do sol. ::ByaHis::, ::oneshot:: - Presente de aniversário para Naia Riedel


Yo, minna-san! A primeira fic de Bleach q eu posto aqui no FF!

Presente de aniversário para Naia Riedel. Naia-chan, continue a amiga animada e brilhante que você é! Seja feliz, e tanjoobi omedetou!!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach pertence a Kubo Tite-jii!

* * *

Summary: "Todos nós temos um último pôr do sol.".

[ByaxHis], [Oneshot]

Capítulo: 01/01

* * *

Último Pôr do Sol

.

.

Encontrou-a sentada no quarto; as portas abertas revelavam um belo fim de tarde de primavera. Enfim o inverno havia acabado, e ele estava secretamente aliviado por ter sua frágil esposa viva até aquele dia, afinal, a saúde dela vinha gradativamente piorando desde a última estação.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e foi recebido com um sorriso, um dos muitos sorrisos puros com os quais ela o presenteava em seus momentos a sós.

- O que está olhando? – o jardim era repleto de flores e havia uma ameixeira, cujas flores ainda não haviam desabrochado; fora a pequena piscina natural onde se encontravam as carpas, todas em plena época de reprodução.

- Estou olhando para o céu. – a resposta o surpreendeu, afinal, não era nada do grande jardim que chamava a atenção dela, mas simplesmente o céu.

Conformou-se, afinal, Hisana era assim desde quando ele a conhecera. Gostava da simplicidade, e apesar de não desprezar todo o luxo com o qual vivia; tampouco se vangloriava ou dava atenção demasiada àquilo.

- O pôr do sol não é um fenômeno maravilhoso? – a pergunta o tirou de seus pensamentos e o fez voltar o seu olhar para ela novamente. – Eu queria vê-lo de um local mais alto... – comentou, tossindo um pouco em seguida.

- Desse jeito que você está... – estava pronto para argumentar e fazê-la desistir da ideia, porém o jeito doce com o qual ela lhe implorou silenciosamente venceu o seu bom senso, e ele não pôde fazer outra coisa senão levá-la até o telhado da mansão.

Sentados ali, ficaram a observar o céu por poucos minutos, até que surgissem as primeiras estrelas e o sol se escondesse, dando lugar à noite.

- Todos nós temos um último pôr do sol, por isso eu gosto de apreciar cada momento dele, mesmo nessas condições... – confessou, tossindo mais um pouco.

- Você fala como se _esse_ tivesse sido o seu último. – mesmo não querendo, transpareceu um pouco de preocupação, e de _dor_.

- Nós não sabemos... – ela respondeu com a intenção de tranquilizá-lo, presenteando-lhe com outro sorriso despreocupado, mesmo que no fundo soubesse estar mentindo. – Eu só temo que não possa encontrar a minha irmã... – sussurrou mais para si mesma.

- Por que você teme? – estava cada vez mais preocupado com as palavras de sua esposa. Quando ela falava, até parecia que ela não viveria por muito mais tempo.

- Byakuya-sama... – olhou para ele, um fio de lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto pálido, como se fosse apenas para confirmar os temores dele. – Eu fico feliz em ser sua esposa... – não corou ao dizê-lo, pois toda a vergonha que sentira uma vez havia se transformado em tristeza e preocupação.

Fitando-a enquanto ela tossia e se encolhia, perguntou-se o que estaria acontecendo à Hisana, afinal, ela não só parecia preocupada, como parecia que queria insistentemente dizer-lhe algo que para ela podia ser de extrema importância.

Sem nada mais dizer, Hisana encerrou o assunto temporariamente, surpreendendo-o a se encostar-se ao seu ombro para fitar a noite, entre tosses e espasmos curtos.

Um pouco melancólica, a verdade era que ela mesma não sabia o que sentia, mas era como se realmente não fosse viver muito mais. Queria agarrar-se ao que tinha, esperando que ao se segurar com força em algo, não fosse levada pela correnteza da morte, no entanto, sentia que era um pouco tarde para lutar.

Olhou discretamente para Byakuya, seu semblante parecia mais tranquilo depois de tudo. Tinha enorme desejo de despedir-se dele, mas não sabia como fazê-lo sem que seu marido sofresse.

- Byakuya-sama... – ele fitou-a como resposta, esperando que ela continuasse. – Arigatou gozaimasu.

- Está agradecendo ao que?

- A esse pôr do sol. – a afirmação arrancou do herdeiro do clã Kuchiki um sorriso reservado, há muito tempo não visto. Como Hisana poderia agradecer-lhe por aquilo?

Antes que lhe pudesse dizer alguma coisa, porém, percebeu que a condição dela estava piorando, e também que ela estava febril.

- Vamos descer. – dito isso, Byakuya voltou com ela para o quarto, e fechou as portas, com a intenção de proteger Hisana do sereno.

Ela então se deitou, e cobriu-se até o ombro, esperando o mal estar passar, _ou não_.

- Byakuya-sama... – chamou-lhe outra vez, e outra vez foi atendida. – Eu agradeço por ter me encontrado, e por ter me feito novamente acreditar em meu sonho... Uma mulher como eu, viver tão feliz assim por tanto tempo...

- Pare com isso. – cortou-a, não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

Fitando-a então com o rosto virado, ainda com as mãos nas portas, notou que talvez ele estivesse se recusando a ouvir o que ela queria lhe contar.

- Hisana... – chamou-a, decidiu que seria melhor ouvi-la, porém, ao ver que ela não respondia, virou-se de vez para ver o que acontecia, e notou que ela gemia o mais baixo que podia, devia ser a dor de cabeça que ela andava sentindo constantemente.

Correu até a sua esposa – como se a distância entre eles fosse tão grande assim -, e ajoelhou-se abruptamente, colocando a mão na testa dela.

- Eu chamarei algum médico. – avisou quando viu que a febre estava mais forte, mas a mão pequena segurando o seu haori não o deixou sair.

- Onegai... Fique comigo. – sabia que ele queria o melhor para ela, mas também sentia medo, medo de partir sem poder dar adeus ao homem que salvara sua existência quando ela mesma já havia desistido.

Ignorando o bom senso mais uma vez, Byakuya a ouviu e sentou-se, segurando a mão delicada entre as suas, esperando desesperadamente que o mal estar dela passasse como das outras vezes.

Em silêncio, ambos permaneceram o resto da noite daquele jeito, e nenhum dos dois conseguiu pregar o olho.

Hisana preocupava-se com dois grandes erros em sua vida. O primeiro, e o maior, era ter abandonado Rukia por não ter força o suficiente para as duas, e deixar a pobre criança perdida no vasto distrito de Inuzuri, ou quem sabe até em algum outro lugar de Rukongai. O outro erro, com o qual não se importara tanto até aquele momento, era ter sido sempre tão ingênua a respeito da vida de uma nobre, de uma mulher casada, agindo sempre por conta própria e preocupando Byakuya.

O tempo passava, e sentia que a cada minuto enfraquecia mais. Não queria assustar o seu marido dizendo aquilo, mas de alguma forma, precisava dizer o que estava em seu coração, senão acabaria partindo com aquele peso.

- Byakuya-sama... – chamou-o algumas horas depois, quando teve uma ideia que pensou ser boa – Eu posso ver o amanhecer? – talvez assim arranjasse forças para continuar ali por mais tempo.

- Você não está abusando da sua saúde? – perguntou, o cenho franzido, mas novamente foi vencido por aquele olhar suplicante.

- Eu gostaria muito de ver as flores da ameixeira desabrochando também... – explicou, e assim ele se levantou para abrir as portas do cômodo, ainda que com relutância. – Arigatou...

Quando ele abriu as portas, porém, já havia amanhecido, e ainda não havia nenhuma flor desabrochada na árvore. Tudo o que tiveram foi o frio da manhã, o que quase fez o Shinigami fechar a porta novamente, não fosse Hisana implorar para que não o fizesse.

Voltou para ela e sentou-se novamente, segurando a sua mão do mesmo modo que fizera antes, e permaneceu ali, até que, perto da hora do almoço, ela conseguiu coragem e se despediu.

---

Cinquenta anos depois, ainda não sabia se Hisana havia conseguido ver a única flor que desabrochara no dia, nem mesmo se ela havia lhe dito tudo o que queria.

Lembrava-se de sua esposa frequentemente apesar de nunca verbalizar, e sempre que podia acendia os incensos para ela ao pôr do sol, porque de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: quando fosse o _seu_ último pôr do sol, queria passá-lo olhando para ela, mesmo que fosse apenas para o seu retrato.

* * *

Glossário:

Arigatou gozaimasu: muito obrigado(a) de modo bem formal.

Haori: o sobretudo branco que o Bya-kun costuma usar por cima do kimono.

Onegai: por favor.

* * *

Owari

Naia-chan, eu sei que "despedida" não é um tema legal, gomen nee... Eu tive a ideia quando o padre falava de "_Memento __Mori_" no sermão...

Mesmo assim, eu desejo felicidade para você nesse ano, e que o ano seja de encontros e não de despedidas! Adoro você, titia!

.

.

Reviews? .-.


End file.
